1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to wheelbarrows and more particularly pertains to a new Wheelbarrow Rear Wheel System for improving the ease of use of a wheelbarrow.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of wheelbarrows is known in the prior art. More specifically, wheelbarrows heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art wheelbarrows include U.S. Pat. No. 4,962,833; U.S. Pat. No. 4,854,601; U.S. Pat. No. 5,149,116; U.S. Pat. No. 4,479,658; U.S. Pat. No. D349,797; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,261,590.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a new Wheelbarrow Rear Wheel System. The inventive device includes a frame assembly secured to the underside of a wheelbarrow and a wheel assembly coupled to the frame assembly. The wheel assembly includes a pair of spaced wheels and is adjustable so as to enable a user thereof to raise and lower the rearward portion of the wheelbarrow.
In these respects, the Wheelbarrow Rear Wheel System according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of improving the ease of use of a wheelbarrow.